herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin, Stuart
Kevin, Stuart'''and '''Bob are the three protagonists of the 2015 film Minions, the prequel to the Despicable Me movies. They are voiced by the same actor and director Pierre Coffin. Role Kevin is the protagonist, Stuart is the deuteragonist, and Bob is the tritagonist. Information Kevin, Stuart and Bob are three minions who are on the search for a master to serve/help and support, without one they got nothing to do and get bored easily, so they decide to go to locations to find one and then come across Orlando where a con called "Villain Con" where they will find a master to serve at last. Appearance Just like the rest of the Minions, they appear as cute, little, yellow men with one of twos eyes, but for these minions, Kevin is tall minion with two eyes, Stuart is medium sized minion with one eye and Bob is a small minion, with two eyes as well. Personalty Kevin, Stuart and Bob are normally polite Minions, who are actually meant to act like their master cause their are meant to be like henchman to them, but they are still nice in their own way to their own species and to their master. Minions Beginnings Through out decades, the Minions were born from the ocean to find a master to serve, from T-Rex to Blue Coats, they failed through out the years, but until one Minion Kevin decides that he can do it with three other Minions to help him, so he chooses Stuart first, but another minion Bob wants to come along with them, so Kevin chooses Bob as a third minion to go with him, they make their way to New York, they at first get lost till they find their way in a shopping mall, where they get stuck in a store and watches television for the night until they find out that there is a Con in Orlando called Villain Con where a lot of villains are going to, so this was their opportunity to find one, so they get a ride from a family who are going to Villain Con, they help them escape the cops by shooting a rocket at them while making their way there. New Master So they get to Orlando and Villain Con, the family wish the minions good luck if they ever find a master, they meet a female super villain called Scarlet Overkill and they think that she is perfect as their master, so after they try and test their skills at Scarlet, she chooses them as her new henchman, she even takes them to her home where she introduces them to his husband Herb Overkill, who is a inventor who can give them equipment to help Scarlet get Queen Elizabeth's crown for her to be Queen of England, so they go and see Herb for gear and equip, Bob gets Stretch Suit and legs for hight, Kevin a gun that shoots out Lava to get ready for the mission. Stealing the Crown Next morning they go to where the crown is guarded, in disguise, they get passed the guards by Stuart's brainwash power but the crown is guarded by the keeper of the crown, none of their powers work against him, they knock him out and try to get the crown, but then tries to get it from the Queen Elizabeth herself and start getting into a chase to steal the crown from her. Then they fail to get it until Bob uses his powers the put the sword out of stone (based of a book) that makes him king. King Bob So Bob is now declared king of england by Queen Elizabeth, they stay in the palace and cause trouble until Scarlet finds out that Bob stole the crown from her, she invades the palace with Herb along, she is then angry for their betrayal, but Bob actually doesn't want to be king anymore since their job was to steal the crown for Scarlet, so Bob instead wants to make a rule that Scarlet should be queen by making it a rule to england. Trapped in the Dungeon So the minions let Scarlet be queen and they follow Scarlet to a dungeon for their betrayal and what they did, they end up in the dungeon for their betrayal to Scarlet with Herb (nickname Blerb) to torture them, but they start messing around as well as Herb, until Herb tells them that he wasn't Blerb he was himself because he was lying to them. Queen Scarlet So the minions try and escape in the sewer and stop Scarlet from being queen, they escape from the sewer and they founded her, they try to sneak in to get the crown without making a noise or being seen, but they get detracted by a bee and accidentally crushing Scarlet with a big object even thought they were trying to get it without killing her, Scarlet turned out to be alive and transforms into her rocket dress, sees them and sends a angry mob to kill them. Final battle Kevin escapes from them leaving Bob and Stuart being captured by Scarlet and Herb, Kevin gets in one of Herb's machine and turns into a Godzilla-giant-like, he goes and finds them crushing a few buildings and finds them tied up to dynamite, he saves them from Scarlet and stops the dynamite from exploding, just in time for the other minions to arrive to help them, but Scarlet stops them, surrounding them by lava, she tries to finish Kevin by shooting a rocket at him, but Kevin swallows it, he then sacrifices himself to save Stuart, Bob and the rest of the minions, by grab Scarlet's jet pack by super strength, and explode in mid-air turning out they survives and Kevin turns back to his normal size. Kevin, Stuart and Bob get their award from Queen Elizabeth, Bob gets a little crown, Stuart an electric guitar but then goes crazy and breaks it but gets a snow globe instead, and Kevin being a brave knight for saving England and his friends, but Kevin notices that they didn't find a proper master yet until then he spots Scarlet and Herb steal the actual crown from Elizabeth, Kevin tries to stop them, but then Scarlet and Herb get frozen surprisingly by young Gru's freeze Ray, Kevin notices that Gru has stopped them both from escaping, which shows that have finally found a master to serve, before Kevin and the rest of the minions go Bob puts his tiny crown in Scarlet's hand and leaves her and Herb stuck in the ice berg, then Kevin, Stuart, Bob and the rest of the minions follow Gru, from that point the story continues in Despicable Me. Credits In the credits, the minions are seen with young Gru before the beginning of Despicable me and showing to him that they like bananas etc, turning out that they actually want to help him in the future. Kevin, Stuart and Bob, along with Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill and Gru, dancing near the end of the credits with the rest of the characters and put the logo for Despicable Me on the screen ready to begin the first movie of despicable Me. Trivia *Although Kevin, Stuart and Bob are the main protagonists, Kevin is the true big good, because he sacrificed himself to save Stuart, Bob and the rest of the Minions. *The names Kevin, Stuart & Bob weren't chosen randomly. Kevin is based on a word that means leader, Stuart is based on a word that means the one who slacks & Bob means short (for Robert). See also *Kevin, Stuart & Bob in Characters Wiki Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dimwits Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Thieves Category:Male Category:Partners in Training Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Supporters Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Egalitarian Category:Titular Category:Elementals Category:Falsely Accused Category:Defectors Category:Immortals Category:Famous Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Unwanted Category:Siblings Category:Incompetent Category:Victims Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Sidekicks